Running Game
by PaBurke
Summary: Sequel to Femme Fatale


Running Game

by PaBurke

*** Summary *** Murphy's no longer the 'newbie' in SI. Ironically, the green recruit has the most experience out of them all. Sequel to Femme Fatale

*** Spoilers *** Season 7 BtVS, Proven Guilty- book eight of the Dresden books.

*** Disclaimer *** I'm playing with someone else's toys. No Copyright infringement intended. No money made. Hopefully everyone will treat this like a plug for Jim Butcher's Dresden Files. Very much worth reading, buying, or in our case-gifting.

*** Warning *** None, little language.

I had been running for about twenty minutes when I noticed that Mouse was wagging his tail. On the other side of my flirtatious dog was the new cop that Murphy had introduced me to: Buffy Summers. She was really enjoying my dog's attention and returning it.

Summers matched the California cheerleader stereotype to a T, but California cheerleaders don't try to get on Chicago's SI PD squad. And cheerleaders can't run as fast as me. Buffy was keeping up and she wasn't breaking a sweat yet. I run fast. I'm tall, with long legs and I practice running for my life in preparation for events where I truly have to run for my life.

Have I mentioned that Summers was short? Even shorter than Murphy?

Maybe there was something to the whole Vampire Slayer thing that Bob had mentioned. I wondered how often she had to run for her very life.

"Heya Dresden," she greeted. It wasn't fair that she wasn't out of breath.

"Summers," I grumbled.

"Buffy, please. If we're on the same side, I need you to call me Buffy so that I duck the demon sneaking up behind me when you warn me."

I grumbled but finally said, "Buffy."

"Love the dog."

I grunted but softened. Mouse was a great dog and an even better judge of character. "Name's Mouse."

Buffy chuckled. "Even better. Hey Mouse, if I promise to feed you steak everyday, will you come live with me?"

Mouse sneezed and shook his head no.

Buffy blinked in shock but chuckled again. She hadn't expected Mouse to be as sentient, but had accepted it when the evidence presented itself. "Sigh. Oh well, a girl's going to get shot down sometimes when she makes a pass at a cute guy."

Mouse continued to wag his tail.

"So where did you find him?"

"That's a long story."

"I've got an hour before I have to get ready for work."

"They shoved the newbie on the night shift?"

Buffy chuckled, slowed her pace a bit so that we could have a casual conversation. "I asked. It fits my natural schedule more than anything else."

She was born for the night and now I could see that. She seemed almost false and harmless in the sunlight. "Is there a betting pool for how long you last? And can I get a piece of that action?"

"Don't know for you, but Murph's goin' make a bundle on me."

"Does she know what you are?"

"Not yet." Buffy made a side-long glance at me. "But you do."

"Yeah."

"Who'd you call?"

"A ghost," I teased.

She grinned. "Do you have your own 'Slimer'?"

I laughed. I wondered how Bob would react to that nickname. "He wants to meet you."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Am I going to get turned down by him too?" she said as she ruffed the mane on Mouse's neck.

"Nah. Bob will take you as far- further than you'd want to go."

"A ladies' man?"

"A sex man- ghost."

She thought about it. "Nah, I already had one of those destroy a semi-stable relationship. Boinking 'till dawn isn't as satisfying as it sounds."

I blushed. There was no reason for me to know that. "Bob's going to be jealous."

"We don't have to tell him. It can be our little secret." Buffy cocked her head at me. "So will you tell me how Mouse hooked-up with you?"

"His litter was kidnapped by a group of demons and I was hired to retrieve them. Mouse decided that he liked Chicago and stayed."

"Demons?"

"Flaming-poo throwing demons."

I was expecting a look of disgust, what I got was a look of recognition. "Hey, I've killed those too. They rate high on the 'ick' scale."

"That they do."

Buffy looked at Mouse and sighed. "Pretty dog. What's his native country?"

"Tibet."

"Monastery?"

"Yes."

"I gotta ask Oz to hook me up." Then Buffy bounced away. "Be seeing you, Dresden."

I watched her go. Hey, she looks good in those running shorts. Then I asked Mouse how he felt about there being a brother or sister in town.

He sneezed.

I assumed that it meant that it didn't matter much one way or the other. I was beginning to get that same opinion about the Vampire Slayer being on my turf.

*


End file.
